


Not Easily Parted

by aldiara



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Drabble Day 2015, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seppius is very much not in favour of his sister shagging anyone but him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Easily Parted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Groom" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

They know each other’s bodies inside out, and have since childhood. Seppius couldn’t even count how many times he’s shooed Seppia’s slaves out so he could be the one to help her ready herself for bed; the one to spread her glorious hair across her bare shoulders.

He helped her ready herself in other ways as well: assisted her with loving touches as she discovered the pleasures of her own body – and later, his.

He’s always known it couldn’t last but when he sees her with Varinius, the strength of his urge to murder him still surprises Seppius. She’s _his._


End file.
